Glass Rose
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE Their hearts were more fragile than glass, one was afraid while the other felt left behind. AR oneshot. Anime Love Nest April Challenge.


Glass Rose  
AmonRobin oneshot  
Summary: Their hearts were more fragile than glass, one was afraid while the other felt left behind. AR oneshot. Anime Love Nest April Challenge.

AAOTD: Prom night and I didn't go. Wrote this instead.  
Amon: Your . . . fingers.  
Takara: She's obsessed with Dante, she wanted to hear him groan in pain every time he got hit.  
Amon: You sick freak!  
AAOTD: Nah, I got depressed. The guy I wanted to ask me asked my friend instead. (smiles) Oh well!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I don't own WHR. I do, however, own my glass rose.

* * *

The cascade of cold, falling rain reflected in the young girl's mood. It was the perfect weather for the feelings ready to burst inside of her heart. Salty liquid from her eyes, mixing with the unfeeling tears of the weeping sky.

She tried to push away the hurt of rejection, the denial from the one she loved most, of the one she trusted with her life. Their life had been as good as it could get, she couldn't - shouldn't - have expected more from him, and yet she did.

Amon had tried his hardest to make sure she was happy in their situation. It was foolish of her to think that everything he had done he did out of love for her, he always did everything out of duty.

That fact, coupled with her high hopes of thinking that he could ever return her feelings led to her ultimate downfall. She had brought it all down upon herself, there was no one else to blame but her.

Robin wiped away her tears mixing with the sky's and decided to head back to Amon to try and salvage what she could from their ruined partnership.

She could live with pain, she had done so all her live. She could live with his rejection, and if the day should ever come, she could live with Amon and his love interest. As long as Amon was near, she could live and endure and survive. She could pretend that everything was okay and that she didn't really love him. As long as Amon was there. Even if he didn't love her, as long as he was there . . . she would be alright.

She would survive . . .

She would . . .

Somehow.

In her mind, she thought that she didn't deserve him. She always saw herself beneath him, so imperfect compared to him.

Closing the door to the Flats where they were currently residing, she swallowed hard, maybe hoping she could lock her feelings for him away forever.

Robin's emerald eyes spied a light from beneath the door of Amon's room. Her breath hitched as footsteps came closer to it. Her feelings exploded, her fight or flight impulse rose as some primal instinct demanded she beg him to reconsider, that or take him for her own and never let him go, to force him to take her and love her.

In the end, her body acted to whatever was easier to do; she fled. The sixteen year old fire witch turned away from the warmth his body and feelings would give her to run away into the cold emptiness of her room.

She was a coward, she admitted to herself. There was no denying the fact as she ran into her room just as his door creaked opened. Remorseful gray eyes watched his bird take flight and retreat back into the cage he helped make for her.

Robin closed her door, then collapsed against it, breathing heavily, holding back tears that threatened to spill.

It hurt, it hurt so much. She didn't want to exist anymore, but if she died then she could never see Amon ever again. That thought made her pain feel a bit more bearable, but not by much.

Her emerald eyes slowly rose upwards, something glimmered on her bed.

Ever so cautiously, she stood up and stepped lightly towards the item. A glass box sat on her bed, encased within the fragile glass box was a crane along with a group of white, five pedaled flowers of a kind she had never before seen in her life, surrounding a single clear glass rose.

So simple was the gift, and yet so powerful and breathtakingly beautiful.

Robin touched the obviously fragile glass rose then let her fingers wander off towards the white crane. On closer examination, there were Japanese characters written on the wings. She frowned lightly, disappointed that her Japanese writing was limited so she couldn't understand what it read.

The glittering glass rose drew her attention again. She gingerly picked it up. A piece of paper was wrapped around the stem of the glass rose. Gently, she unrolled the note and read it.

Disbelief filled her and painted her features, her eyes widened at the simple words etched in black ink, written in her own native language. The door to her lonely sanctuary cracked opened slightly. She looked from the confession back to the man who had written it.

Tears of a different kind spilled from the windows to her deep soul. He gulped and hesitantly came closer to her, not understanding why she was crying, only knowing that he wanted her to stop.

Amon held Robin's smaller form in his arms in an uncharacteristic display of unrestrained protection and affection, holding her to him securely but tenderly so she couldn't break free until they both felt better. The fire witch buried her face in his chest before looking up to meet his unsure gaze. She smiled, happier now than ever in her life.

"I love you," she confessed to him again.

Without fear this time, Amon accepted her and bent down for a soul-searing kiss.

The note he wrote fluttered down to her bed, resting beside the glass rose and paper crane.

Words that he himself could not speak were written on the papers; _"You have my heart - don't break it." _


End file.
